you know i'm no good
by Sensazione TwiFic's
Summary: One-shot. basada en la canción de amy winhouse-you know i'm not good. - ¿porque lo hiciste con el?. no me respondió -¿porque?.suspiro.-sabes que no soy buena. Necesitaba quitármelo de encima - 'sabes que no soy buena...' por supuesto que lo se. siempre me lo dices. - soy tuyo - chocolate. sonrió. - eres mio - Bella nunca seria capaz de mentirme.


**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie meyer es dueña de es personajes

* * *

**basada en la cancion de amy winhouse- you know i'm not good**

* * *

_Meet you downstairs in the bar and heard  
Your rolled up sleeves and your skull t-shirt  
You say why did you do it with him today?  
__And sniff me out like I was Tanqueray._

Mis ojos inspeccionaban el bar cuidadosamente, buscando su inconfundible rostro.

_Su hermoso rostro._

Cuando la divise, todo el bar desapareció, los borrachos, las mujerzuelas, todo.

_Solo ella._

Su brazo descubierto color crema descansaba en la barra, mientras sus ojos chocolate observaban con una sonrisa de suficiencia al estúpido chico rubio que se encontraba frente a ella.

_Su mirada perdida en el curvilíneo cuerpo de ella._

Y ella, consiente de la mirada pervertida y coqueta del rubio, le seguía sonriendo, deslumbrándolo.

_Como lo hace conmigo._

_Como lo hace con todos._

Ella termino de beber su copa con una intensa mirada, el azul de aquel rubio, quien perdía sus ojos en los rellenos y rojos labios de ella.

_Mientras ella se los mordía._

_Como lo hace conmigo._

_Como lo hace con todos._

El rubio se atrevio a descansar una mano en la pequeña cintura de ella, mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo.

_La beso._

_Y ella no opuso resistencia._

Esto era demasiado para mi. No era capaz de presenciar aquella escena.

_Sus rojos labios devorando los de él._

_Como lo hace conmigo._

_Como lo hace con todos_

Camine con pasos firmes, ya con unas copas de más.

Me aclare la garganta cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

_Ella me miro._

_La sonrisa en sus labios, no se hiso esperar._

Yo estaba feliz de que sus labios se curvaran hacia mí, en vez de unirse con los de él.

-y tú, ¿quien eres?

_Eso mismo me pregunto yo._

El tipo rubio me miro sin ninguna gracia, más bien con odio. Con sorna en las palabras.

-bella, vámonos.

Respondí sin mirarlo a él, cogiendo delicadamente el brazo de bella entre mis manos, jalando de el para que ella se levantara de su silla.

-ella no va a ningún lado.

El tipo rubio destilaba odio hacia mí, mientras agarraba el otro brazo de bella, tirando de él, igual que yo.

_Solo que con menos delicadeza._

_Sin nada de delicadeza._

Me enfurecí. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero que alguien la maltratara a ella, era inconcebible.

_Vi todo rojo._

Justo antes de que mi puño se estrellara en su quijada.

_Justo después de recibir dos golpes de parte de dos hombres vestidos de negro._

_Mientras ella gritaba sin control._

_._

_._

-¿porque lo hiciste con el?

Ella no me respondió, se dedico a limpiar mis heridas con un trozo de tela que encontró por ahí.

Ella me encontró escaleras abajo del bar.

_Herido._

-¿porque?

Pregunte una vez mas, impaciente.

Soltó un suspiro haciendo que su aliento chocara con mi piel.

_Me estremecí._

-sabes que no soy buena. Necesitaba quitármelo de encima.

_Sabes que no soy buena._

_Por supuesto que lo se._

_Siempre me lo dices._

Sus ojos chocolate me miraban directamente.

_Chocolate._

Suspire con cansancio, mientras me levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse ella.

La abrase con fuerza.

_La corriente eléctrica que corrió por mis venas no se hiso esperar._

Un olor me invadió mientras olfateaba su cabello.

_Fresas y fresias._

_Mas otro olor._

_Colonia para hombre._

_Cause you're my fella, my guy__  
__Hand me your stella and fly__  
__By the time I'm out the door__  
__You tear me down like roger moore__._

_-_hueles a el..

Mi voz sono ronca.

Se separo de mi, y me miro.

_Chocolate._

-tu eres mi tipo, mi hombre. Vamos por unas cervezas y volemos.

_Mi tipo, mi hombre._

Esas palabras bastaron para tenerme a sus pies.

_Porque soy un estúpido._

_Porque ella no es buena._

_Y yo lo se._

_._

_._

Apenas llegamos a mi apartamento, nuestros labios estaban unidos, y nuestras lenguas danzaban y luchaban por quien dominaba a la otra.

_Su aliento olía a alcohol._

_Igual que el mio._

mis manos se posaron suavemente sobre sus caderas y mi cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho, respirando su esencia.

_Fresas y fressias._

Mis labios se unieron nuevamente con los suyos.

_Tan deliciosos._

_Tan carnosos._

_Exquisitos._

Sus labios se amueblaban perfectamente a los míos, como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos.

_Juntos._

El beso era lento pero pasional.

_Todo en ella era pasional._

Sus pequeñas y expertas manos recorrieron mi desnudo torso, delineando mis músculos, y besando mi cuello.

_-bella.._

_-_shh…

Sus manos bajaron hasta la parte sur de mi cuerpo, y con extrema lentitud fue bajando la cremallera de mi pantalón mientras yo esperaba, expectante e impaciente.

_Ella sobre mi._

_Porque yo era suyo._

_Pero ella.._

_Ella no era mía. _

_Que más quisiera yo._

Mis pantalones desaparecieron rápidamente, igual que mi camisa.

_Hace mucho tiempo, estorbaban._

_-bella…_

Jadee al sentir como el orgasmo me golpeaba con fuerza.

_Ella jugaba conmigo._

_Con mis puntos débiles._

_Ella._

_Su ropa, hace mucho tiempo estorbaba._

Bese todo su cuerpo, venerándola, adorándola.

_Amándola._

_Jugué con su botón._

_Uno de sus puntos débiles._

_Uno de los míos, también._

_._

Cuando ambos recuperamos la respiración.

Su cabeza en mi hombro.

_Nuestras piernas entrelazadas._

_Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos._

_-soy tuyo_

_Chocolate._

Su mirada chocolate se clavo en mí.

Una hermosa sonrisa se instalo en sus bellas fracciones.

_La más bella de todas._

_La que me dejaba sin aliento._

_La que solo me daba a mí._

_La que me aturdía y deslumbraba._

_La que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante._

_-eres mio._

Bella podía ser muchas cosas, pero ella jamás me mentía.

Abrace su delgado, desnudo y sudoroso cuerpo con fuerza.

_Tratando de tragar el nudo en mi garganta._

-¿porque?

Pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-sabes que no soy buena, edward

I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told ya, I was troubled  
You know that I'm no good

_Sabes que no soy buena._

_Por supuesto que lo se._

_Siempre me lo dices._

_por que soy un idiota enamorado_

_y porque ella no es buena._

_y yo lo se._

_._

* * *

**hola amiguitos lectores :3**

**¿como les parecio? es mi primer O.S estoy pensando en hacerle otro capitulo pero con bella PVD, pero no estoy segura...**

**la cancion de you know i'am not good es una de mis favoritas y se las recomiendo bastante ;)**

**si les gusto mandenme sus reviews con dudas, criticas, ideas, opiniones, lo que sea :)**

**espero que les haya gustado muchisisiisismo y si asi es, ponlo en favoritos y recomiendalo a tus amiguitos y tus amiguitas :)**

**abrazos psicologicos y besos aplastantes para todos **

**vale**


End file.
